castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Forge
Forging allows you to augment your weapons with powerful enchantments and buffs. Only certain powerful items contain slots in which you forge gems and other enhancements. The number of slots determines how many gems or enhancements can be forged on the item. Once you complete the forging process, it will consume the gems and enhancements. Salvaging allows you to remove any runes and existing gems or ingots from an item so you can reforge it. However, salvaging an item will not return the original ingredients (except for runes, which are never destroyed), unless you use Unbind Stones. Note: If you have a rune forged onto an item that you then use in alchemy, that rune will become inaccessible to you unless and until you have another item of the same type in your inventory. You should be blocked from performing the alchemy, but you should check just to be sure. Runes Four runes exist to augment equipment: Attack Rune, Defense Rune, Damage Rune and Health Rune. All characters have all four runes. They all start at level 1, which confers no bonuses. By trading essences through the Trade Market, these runes may be leveled up to provide the player with stat bonuses when equipped. The higher the level of the rune, the greater the bonus. Attack and defense runes work in all facets of the game. Damage and Health runes are restricted to guild formats at this time. Piercing and Resistance Piercing and Resistance is a battle system in Castle Age that is used in both Player vs. Player Battles (including Guild Battles) and Monster Hunting. Piercing relates to enhanced abilities to overpower your opponent, while resistance relates to enhanced abilities to defend against your opponent (and vice versa for them). Types are: *Physical Piercing / Physical Resistance *Fire Offense / Fire Defense *Water Offense / Water Defense *Earth Offense / Earth Defense *Wind Offense / Wind Defense Forgeable Gems and Enhancements Note: * Chaos Gems can only be forged on Legendary Equipment. Salvaging Salvaging allows you to remove any runes and existing gems or ingots from a piece of equipment so you can forge it again with different items. However, salvaging a piece of equipment will not return the original ingredients (except for runes, which are never destroyed), unless you use Unbind Stones. Unbind Stones (also called Unforge Stones) can be used to avoid losing the forged gems or ingots. The ingredients used to create an Unbind Stone drop from the Phantoms. However now that Unbind Stones can also be directly purchased from the Colosseum shop, it is recommanded to get them from there as it is much easier. One Unbind Stone will be consumed for each gem or ingot you wish to save when salvaging. When salvaging an item with multiple slots, you are forced to salvage everything, you can't just remove a single gem or ingot and leave the rest in the item. Everything which you don't use an Unbind Stone for will be destroyed when salvaging (except runes). That is the case even if you just want to remove the Rune from an item. Equipment with Forge Slots Only certain items can be forged. Items that can be forged must have at least one slot. The number of slots that an item has determines how many enhancements (i.e. ingots, elemental gems and chaos gems) can be forged onto the item. Runes have a separate slot, so when an item is said to have one slot or two slots, it means that the item can hold that many enhancing items (plus the rune if the item is eligible for a rune). Whether an item has a rune slot along with the forge slots is dependent on the type of item - currently Off-hands and Amulets (and Boots, Medals and Magics?) are the only forgeable items that do not have a slot for a rune. *Weapons and Armors must have combined attack plus defense stats of 50 to have a slot. *Helmets, Gloves, Off-hands, Amulets, Boots, Warbanners, Medals and Magics that can be forged are not based on any specific statistical value requirement; only certain select items in these categories have been given a slot. Runes, ingots, and gems can be forged into the following types of equipment: *'Weapons' can only be forged with offensive forge items. **Attack and Damage runes **Physical piercing ingots **Elemental offense gems **Offensive Chaos Gem *'Gloves' can only be forged with offensive forge items. **Damage rune **Physical piercing ingots **Elemental offense gems **Offensive Chaos Gem *'Armors' and Helmets can only be forged with defensive forge items. **Defense and Health runes **Physical resistance ingots **Elemental resistance gems **Defensive Chaos Gem *'Shields (Off-hands)' can be forged with offensive OR defensive forge items. **NO runes **Physical piercing ingots & Physical resistance ingots **Elemental offense gems & Elemental resistance gems **Offensive Chaos Gems & Defensive Chaos Gems *'Amulets' can be forged with offensive forge items. **NO runes **Physical piercing ingots **Elemental offense gems **Offensive Chaos Gems *'Boots '''can only be forged with defensive forge items. **NO runes (?) **??? *'Warbanners''' can be forged with offensive OR defensive forge items. **Attack rune **Physical piercing ingots & Physical resistance ingots **Elemental offense gems & Elemental resistance gems **Offensive Chaos Gems & Defensive Chaos Gems *'Medals' can be forged with offensive OR defensive forge items. **NO runes (?) **Physical piercing ingots & Physical resistance ingots **Elemental offense gems & Elemental resistance gems **Offensive Chaos Gems & Defensive Chaos Gems *'Magics' can be forged with offensive OR defensive forge items. **NO runes (?) **Physical piercing ingots & Physical resistance ingots **Elemental offense gems & Elemental resistance gems **Offensive Chaos Gems & Defensive Chaos Gems In addition, the following limits apply: *A piece of equipment can only hold one rune, regardless of whether it has multiple forge item slots or not. **For example, if you have Dukes Bone Blade (which is a weapon with 2 slots), you cannot put both your Attack rune and Damage rune on it. *You can only forge 1 set of items into 1 type of equipment. **For example, if you have multiple Genesis Swords, if you forge a fire gem into one, all your Genesis Swords, regardless of how many you have, will have that fire gem's property. In this case, if you wish to forge a water gem onto a weapon, you need to have a different weapon other than Genesis Sword to imbue it with. *For equipment with multiple slots, the items forged into these slots must be of different types. **For example, if you have Dukes Bone Blade, you could have 1 piercing ingot and 1 elemental offensive gem, or 1 Chaos Gem and 1 piercing ingot, or two different elemental offensive gems (fire and earth), but not two of the same (so you couldn't have 2 Physical Piercing or 2 Earth Offense, or 2 Chaos Gems). **To be verified: For Equipment accepting both offensive and defensive forge items though, you can forge 2 Ingots (one with Pierce and the other with Resistance) or 2 Elemental Gems of the same type (1 offensive and 1 defensive). * Chaos Gems can only be forged on Legendary Equipment. Weapons Weapons can only be forged with offensive forge items. Armors Armors can only be forged with defensive forge items. Helmets Helmets can only be forged with defensive forge items. Gloves Gloves can only be forged with offensive forge items. Shields / Off-Hand Off-hands can be forged with both offensive and defensive forge items. Amulets Amulets can only be forged with offensive forge items. Boots Boots can only be forged with defensive forge items. Warbanners Warbanners can be forged with both offensive and defensive forge items. Medals Medals were introduced on June 26, 2019. They can be forged with both offensive and defensive forge items. Magic The first forgeable Magic was introduced on Dec. 23, 2019 (Lightning of God). Magics can be forged with both offensive and defensive forge items. Category:Keep